


Dreams and Desires

by chynnawrites



Category: Sebastian Stan - Fandom, Sebastian Stan-Actor - Fandom
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Sexy Times, wet dreams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 21:15:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11654883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chynnawrites/pseuds/chynnawrites
Summary: Do you ever those dreams where you NEED a release? Well, Sebastian has them often enough that Corinne knows. And she knows exactly how to handle them.





	Dreams and Desires

_What’s going on here?_ I thought to myself as my eyes flew open. _Four in the morning? He’s had another dream_. I realized as a pair of lips, slightly chapped but still soft, pressed against my neck. His body pressed against mine, evident of his mood. His hands ran over my bare body and I became more aware of his length pressed against my leg, pulsing veins and flesh against my skin.

“Rin.” Sebastian murmured in my ear. “I need you, printesă.” He added sleepily, his body pressing harder against mine. To have him need me never failed to wake me up.

“I’m here for you, baby. I’m all yours.” I whispered. The weight of his body lifted away only to return and his cock gliding into me with one swift motion.

“Fuck, Rin.” He let out a guttural moan in my ear. His hands gripped the sheets beside my head, his face buried in my neck.

“C’mon, baby.” I urged him on, my fingers lacing with his. His hips moved punishingly fast and I let out a moan against my pillow.

“You always feel so good, îngerul. So safe. My lovely angel.” He crooned as his body rocked mine, causing the bed to move with us. I shook beneath him and I couldn’t help but scream in pleasure.

“Sebastian.” I whispered breathily. His body enveloped mine, pressing my body between the soft cotton sheet of our bed and the panting frame of the man I loved. He pressed his lips to my neck with a smirk.

“Rin.” He murmured, his pace becoming unpredictable. “Fuck.” He panted in my ear as he gave in to primal instincts.

“Do it, baby. Come one.” I encouraged him quietly, my own release impending. He bit down on my shoulder gently, muffling his pleasured cries as he filled me. I buried my face into my pillow, keeping my own lustful cries muffled as I writhed against him. He rolled off me, taking me into his arms and kissing a swollen patch of skin, indented with teeth marks.

“Thank you, regina mea.” Sebastian whispered and kissed me gently.

“Always, baby. Which dream was it this time?” I cooed and laid my head on his chest.

“The one where you and I are in a movie together and we have more built up sexual tension than a horny nun.” He answered with a chuckle and started petting my hair.

“You and your movie dreams.” I giggled and yawned. “I love you.” I murmured.

“I love you too, baby.” He crooned and covered us up. “Let’s go back to bed, printesă.” He whispered, his chest rumbling as he hummed. The sound and vibration soothed me into a peaceful oblivion, a smile on my face as I held my husband close.


End file.
